<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Consequences by delano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576276">Consequences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/delano/pseuds/delano'>delano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Monster of Maryland [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate universe - Mafia, Butcher Andrew, Canon-Typical Violence, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Protective Andrew Minyard, Riko Moriyama is an Asshole, Showers, Torture, Yakuza, andrew and neil are IN LOVE, bc - Freeform, confident Neil Josten, first chap is p soft, the second chap is Violent, these tags are kind of a mess lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/delano/pseuds/delano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil knew that Andrew wouldn't be the most excited to acutally hear what happened while captive.<br/>But he also can't blame Andrew for having murder on his mind when he goes to deal with Riko and his henchman later.<br/>-<br/>Andrew and Neil get back to their house, have a shower and a talk, then Andrew goes to deal with the men who abducted his husband.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Monster of Maryland [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! Pt.2 of butcher Andrew coming your way! This is officially a series now so feel free to subscribe or bookmark so you can stay in touch with your favorite pair of murder husbands :))<br/>-<br/>A little A/N about this world that I don't feel like writing into the stories:<br/>Neil grew up with Stuart in England, Nathan Wesninski is not a thing, Neil's father in this is just some rando deadbeat who left Mary so she went to live with her mob family the Hatfords so she would have help raising her son, which is why Neil has a more "positive" outlook on organized crime, and why he was willing to stay in it (marry Andrew) but also why he isn't really fazed by violence.<br/>I just really want to focus on the dynamic of butcher andrew and neil, and having Neil's shitty father be the precursor to Andrew just doesn't really work in that scenario, so he is no more!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Neil cracked his eyes open and the first thing that he thought was that his head felt fuzzy. He looked around, he knew that he was in his own bed, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> own bed. Andrew was lying next to him, awake, and staring at Neil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Staring,” Neil grinned, it wasn’t very often that he got to use one of Andrew’s lines against him, so when he did, he counted the entire day a victory. Honestly, this was just what he needed after lying on that concrete for however long. He was practically already dialing their chiropractor; his back was in so many knots. A nice quiet morning, just the two of them, cozy under the bedsheets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “You’re insufferable,” Andrew replied and pulled the blankets from Neil to bundle up himself more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Last night as Neil and Andrew climbed into the car Andrew immediately began surveying damages. He tilted Neil’s face this way and that, prodded at his ribs, flashed a light to check for a concussion. Neil winced whenever Andrew’s hands ghosted over a spot on his side, near where the welts from the belt had formed. He already knew he had a minor concussion just from how many opportunities his head got to connect with the concrete.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>     Neil watched as Andrew’s eyes grew harder and harder when he recounted what had happened, growling when Neil began to explain just why it looked like Neil had just eaten a whole heart. Neil swiped consciously at the crusted dried blood around his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “I promise I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “He raped you, Neil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Neil huffed. “It was a super bad move on his part but I handled it. And you have all night to figure out what you’re going to do to the guy tomorrow.” Neil knew how Andrew was with consent, but he tried to show him that it was okay now, Andrew was here, he’s safe. Neil tried to lean in for a kiss but was stopped with a finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Not until you brush your teeth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Oh come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’ve made me pick bits of intestines out of your </span>
  <em>
    <span>hair</span>
  </em>
  <span> before and you won’t let me kiss you? The double standards are real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew’s mouth quirked and he began to wipe at the blood on Neil’s face. “At least I have standards.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>     “I married </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Neil and Andrew had gotten home, spattered in blood and dead tired and practically fell into the shower together. Neil swished his mouthwash around vigorously and spit it out, presenting his newly cleaned and disinfected mouth to Andrew with a smile. Andrew took Neil’s face in his hands and kissed him hard. Neil melted into it and soon moved down onto Andrew's neck, trying to show that he was okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "That was a stupid fucking move, getting kidnapped." Andrew admonished Neil while he was working on his neck. "What were you thinking? Going out without a guard?" Andrew gasped as Neil sucked a mark into his collarbone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "I was thinking I know how to take care of myself and you deserve some ice cream." Neil smiled into Andrew's neck and looked back up at his husband. "It was a freak accident okay, they had a taser, and I wasn't thinking. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>I can protect myself.” Neil grew up with the infamous Hatford family in England, self-defense and offense were taught as soon as he could walk. Neil looks back fondly on his time there, after all, that’s how he met Andrew. One of his uncle’s “networking” parties.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Hm, then I wonder why you didn’t,” Andrew replied and began to lather up their body wash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Maybe I wanted you to come to rescue me,” Neil said slyly and grabbed the shampoo to start untangling the bits where blood had dried in Andrew's hair. They were face to face, and Neil loved watching Andrew’s expressions when he shampooed his hair. Neil leaned forward to chase a drop of water up Andrew’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “That wasn’t the time for kink exploration.” A hitch in Andrew’s breath compromised his grumpy demeanor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “You don’t think so? Is now a good time?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Andrew rewarded that question by flipping Neil around so his back was facing Andrew and letting his hands roaming up and down Neil’s back, working the soap around, careful of the long strips where Neil had been hit with the belt. Neil huffed. He wasn’t a china doll. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Andrew I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Neil knew that Andrew was more shaken up by the abduction than he was trying to show. “You can get a GPS chip implanted in me if that would make you feel better.” He smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Andrew narrowed his eyes and moved on to his hair next. Scrubbing a little less gently than before to show his displeasure. “Don’t think I won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Someone finally came the next morning to make sure Andrew up to attend meetings. Andrew grumbled and rolled out of bed, and made a beeline for the coffee that was brought up for him, some sugary nightmare Neil couldn’t stand. He padded over to Neil and passed him his cup as well, black, with a splash of milk. Andrew always complained about how bland his taste was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least I’m never going to try and steal your sugary mess. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Neil would always retort.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>     As Andrew was pulling on clothes he glanced at Neil, still in bed, bundled in their comforter, and unabashedly watching Andrew’s ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “I think it goes without saying that you’re not leaving until the two threats have been dealt with and the public example has been made abundantly clear to all the other groups in the area.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Neil whined. “I can’t even go out for runs? I promise I’ll bring the cats with me.” Neil wiggled into a more upright seating arrangement and pulled over the breakfast tray that was brought up with their coffee, he poked at the fruits, cut up into little patterns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Andrew scoffed. “I’d be amazed if you got them to take even 10 consecutive steps in the direction you want. I suggest you use the fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>regulation-sized track</span>
  </em>
  <span> that I built for you in the safety of our own grounds for a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>day.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Andrew wandered over to Neil, holding two ties silently asking him to choose. Neil picked up the dark green one and began to tie it around his husband’s neck. “Do you think that would </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill you?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      Neil grinned and used the newly fastened tie to his advantage, pulling Andrew closer so their noses brushed. “I think you’re gonna have to make it up to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Andrew’s eyes shone as he leaned in to close the gap. The kiss was short but heated and almost as soon as it began Andrew pulled away. “Later,” he said. “I have some business to attend to.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yay kind of soft domestic chap filled with Andrew being his protective self and Neil being his flirty sassy self</p><p>next up-Andrew confronts Riko and Gorilla</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andrew deals with 2 problems</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! sorry this was a little later than I anticipated but I've been busy packing for going back to college!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Andrew felt his anger go from simmering under the surface to boiling over as he walked further to the room they were holding Riko and his underling. Renee had informed Andrew in the morning she had brought the two men to his basement to wait for him the next morning. He steeled himself and turned the knob and pushed the door open in a swift movement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Riko’s head shot up and he tried to sit straighter where he was shackled to the wall. Gorilla remained motionless on the ground, either asleep or passed out from blood loss, Andrew assumed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “Well, isn’t this quite the role reversal,” snarled Riko. “I remember when you were just a sniveling orphan surviving on the street, you aren’t going to scare me with this persona you’ve fabricated, </span>
  <em>
    <span>AJ</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Andrew stiffened. “And yet, why do I see you trembling?” The number one rule in his line of work was to not show emotion on the job, a thing which he more often than not excelled at. Andrew moved over to Gorilla and kicked him awake; he heard the man moan and saw him shift, and that was good enough for Andrew. “Here’s how this is going to go, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gentlemen.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He towered over Riko. “While I don’t need permission from the main branch to punish someone who hurts my husband, Ichirou himself reached out to me personally after he heard what happened, and he wanted me to tell you something.” He crouched down so he was right in front of Riko’s face. “Do you want to know what he told me to tell you?” A grin split across his face as the look in Riko’s eyes got wilder. “He said, ‘tell Riko he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucked.’”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>---</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riko had been moved on to a table in the far end of the room while Andrew decided he’d much rather begin with Gorilla. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “I want to know, what was running through your big empty head, when you saw someone and your first thought was </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to abduct them?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Andrew punctuated this question with his knife, sliding it down one of the man’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Gorilla sobbed and tried to wriggle away, but his bonds held tight and Andrew’s grip was firm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “No sense of self-preservation over here.” Andrew mused. “No, really, I want an answer,” Andrew jammed his knife through Gorilla’s palm. “Did you want to fuck him? Huh? I know you did. What made you think,” Andrew pulled the knife out and watched the blood begin to ooze out. “That you were entitled to have whatever you want?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Gorilla sobbed and cried out. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know who he was!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Andrew’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “And why should that make a difference?” He moved his knife over to Gorilla’s thumb and chopped down, severing the digit. “Because really,” Andrew considered in a conversational tone. “It shouldn’t matter who it is, should it?” Andrew sliced off his pointer finger. “Should it?” He repeated his voice hardening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “No!” Gorilla cried, and Andrew watched snot run from his nose, mix with his tears, and run right into cuts on his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “Disgusting,” Andrew muttered. He turned to Riko. “Alright, let’s play with you for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Andrew trudged up the stairs, leaving a bloody trail in his path. He signaled to Renee to dispose of the bodies and then went to seek out his husband. He found Neil in one of their living rooms, watching an Exy game rerun. Neil glanced up as he heard Anew enter. He watched as Neil looked him up and down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “Rough day at work, babe?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Andrew felt his mouth twitch up into a smile. “I’d say it was pretty productive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “You need a shower before you’re allowed on the couch with me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Andrew sighed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he figured, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that was fair</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<h3>
  <b>---</b>
</h3>
<h3>
  <b>Baltimore Times </b>
</h3>
<p> </p>
<h3>
  <b>          Bodies Found Near River </b>
</h3>
<p>by Pete Johnson</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>     L</strong>ate last night lovebirds hoping to go out for an evening walk stumbled on a horrific scene. Two mutilated bodies were dumped near the Charles River, strangely, fully visible from the pathway that stretches along the scenic river. As of right now, the bodies have not been identified, and many of the easiest ways for authorities to discern who these people might be were destroyed. Teeth were pulled from both victims, making dental records untraceable, and the hands and feet were completely burned until there were no fingerprints left. And some fingers were missing from the bodies. The bodies had severe blunt force trauma as well as burns and lacerations over almost 70% of the body. Possibly the most gruesome fact is that autopsy reports show that much of the horrific damage to the bodies happened when they were still alive. This case is ongoing and being treated as a homicide. Authorities are asking for everyone to keep a sharp eye out and report anything suspicious right away. The Baltimore Police urge anyone who might have information about this crime to report it right away.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There ya are! I might try and do a chapter or a little flashback scene in something else of him actually taking care of Riko but I honestly didn't really want to have a huge long chapter of just Andrew torturing to people so I kinda tried to keep it a little shorter. Also, I am obviously not a journalist I know news stories aren't really written like that so sry :)<br/>-<br/>But thank you so much for reading and I'm always super open to hearing any scenarios or ideas about things to write about for our little butcher Andrew series (ie first meeting, wedding, meeting the family etc)<br/>-<br/> and please leave comments and kudos to let me know you enjoyed! :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>